For a handy terminal to perform a process by inputting a PIN (Personal Identification Number) of a credit card, PCIDSS (Payment Card Industry Data Security Standard) being an international uniform standard for security of a payment card is regulated. According to the international uniform standard, by providing a handy terminal with a keyboard for dedicated use for inputting of a PIN and a display device, stealing of a PIN code can be prevented. That is, when a PIN of a credit card is inputted, in addition to a keyboard to be used in the application program, by providing a keyboard for dedicated use, inputting of the PIN is executed. Moreover, a display device for an application program is separated from a display device to be used in inputting of the PIN. Thus, in the execution of inputting of a PIN and of the application program by operating the keyboard and display device in a separated manner, the PIN code can be also prevented from being stolen.
As a related technology of this kind, there is an order payment system disclosed in Patent Reference 1. By using the order payment system, for example, at a restaurant and a like, by cooperating a POS (Point of Sales) with a handy terminal at a seat, without operations at the POS, a payment process of a credit card while at the seat can be performed.
In the payment device disclosed in Patent Reference 2, an IC card and PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) device are so constructed to be operated in a cooperated manner and customer information A is, in advance, registered with a payment server. When a PIN inputted by a customer into the PDA is aligned with a PIN of the IC card, customer information B is transmitted to from the PDA to the payment server. Then, when the customer information B transmitted from the PDA to the payment server is aligned with the customer information A registered with the payment server, an instruction for payment of the IC card is provided from the payment server to the PDA. By these operations, the prevention of stealing customer's information and the settlement of a credit card can be simultaneously realized.
Moreover, in a data processing device disclosed in Patent Reference 3, in a multi CPU system made up of a main CPU board and a sub CPU board, only when the sub CPU board performs authentication by using a certified secret key and a running program, the process of payment is performed by the main CPU board. Thus, by separating the sub CPU board for certification from the main CPU board for execution of the payment processing, the settlement process of a card can be performed while preventing the steal of customer information.